The night it all began
by thepandahero98
Summary: One night Ed was walking all alone in the streets of Cental and came across a mysterious man that wants him dead. Nothing new but this one seems diffrent... How will this encounter effect Eds life?
1. Chapter 1

Late night. The time no one dares to step out of the safety of their warm homes especially not alone. But there was one brave enough.

Edward Elric.

He walked through the dark streets of Central with a light shimmering every now and then,all alone with his thoughts .Or at least that's what he thought.

Nothing could be heard,only the sound that his boots made while he walked. All was calm untill he thought he heard stopped and listened.

Nothing.

»It's probably just the wind« he sayed quietly and continued his walk. He passed a pitch dark ally and there it was again. He was positive he heard something this stopped and looked in to the dark »Who's there?ˇ« he asked.

Silence.

The suspence kept rising untill a black cat came out of the darkness and walked up to him. He bent down »You scared me little guy.« he pet the cat untill it ran off

»Oh did I scare the little kitty?« A deep male voice asked.

Ed stood up straight and became more on guard »Who are you and what do you want?« he asked.

The man was standing in the shadow so he couldn't see his face »Well lets see…I want money,fame,but most of all I want you dead.«

Ed didn't recodnise the voice

_»oh great, another random person who wants me dead« _he thought

»Well you'll have to catch me first and just a warning: I dont die easy« he smirked

»That's a good thing for me. The longer you live,the longer I can watch you suffer!« the man then charged at him but Ed jumped away and started running down the street with the man following. Ed looked back every now and then to see how mutch distance he had. The man was gaining on him fast so he ran around the corner and made a turn,little did he know he ran into a dead end. He turned around to run out but the man was already there with a devious smile on his face »Looks like youre out of luck kid«

This was bad and Ed knew it so he quickly transmuted his arm into a blade and got ready for what might come.

»Why can't you guys just leave me alone?« he asked as the man started walking towards him

»You want to know why?Youre the kid that performed human transmutation. Youre the kid that bonded a sole to a suit of armor and SURVIVED!You got talent kid but youre using it the wrong way. Youre a threat to my plan«

Ed raised an eyebrow »What plan?«

The man laughed loudly and coldly »You think I'm dumb enough to tell you my plan?!In your dreams! But you can join me... Ed. We would be a pretty good team. We would be unstopable!« Ed gritted his teeth »You think I would join you?You must be crazyer than I thought.I would never join scum like you! I WOULD RATHER DIE!« Ed yelled in anger. To think that he would have the nerve to ask him that.

The man shook his head »So mutch talent gone to waist. By the way…how is your brother Alphonse?« he asked smirking

»How do you know so mutch about me?«

The man got closer,his smirk widening »I know everything about you and your brother.I know about your lives and family.I know how you wanted to bring your mother back. You know your brother is pretty lucky to have that body of his«

He did not just say that.

»Lucky? LUCKY?! You know nothing about the hell hes gone throught! He's not lucky! We can't even imagine what it's like to not be able to feel anything so shut your damn mouth or I'll make you!« he yelled in rage.

How could anyone think he was lucky? That armor is a cage fort the sole. He can't sleep,can't feel,eat,nothing. He's not lucky.

All the man did was smirk »Quite a temper you have there. What are you gonna do?«

Ed charget at him,swinging his blade at him but he kept dodging and kicked Ed in the stomack hard which made him stumble back and held his stomack,coughing as the man smirked »Youre weak. You can't protect your brother«

Ed gritted his teeth and ran at the man again. »I sayed shut up!« he swung his blade at him and managed to cut the man pretty badly.

The man stumbled back and gave Ed a death glare »Watch your back kid« he threatend and just dissapered. Ed turned his arm back to normal and headed home,still on guard »Freak« he mumbled to himself.

A/N:This is my first fic and I would like some honest you for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The whole way back Ed was quiet. Not a single word left his lips,his mind deep in thought about what just happened as the long walk home streched on. There was no one on the streets,just like before but Ed kept his guard up,not wanting any more unpleasant suprises.

As he finally arrived home he was greeted with a loud clanking sound and a high voice full of worry

"Brother where have you been?!"

It took Ed a few seconds to get his mind out of thought and focused on his little brother "I was out.I told you I was going."

It seemed Al had calmed down but that wouldn't last long "Well yeah but you said you would be back sooner. Where were you?"

Ed passed his brother and sat down on the small sofa with his mind working full time to come up with a belivable excuse "I got . . .delayed" he answered.

_Oh yeah that would surely make Al back off . Not._

"Brother what happened? You didn't destroy a building again did you?"

Ed almost choked on the air he was breathing at the words he just heard "No I did not! I'm not that reckless!"

"Thats debatable." Al mumbled

"Al!"

Alphonse chuckled at his brothers short temper "Sorry brother but you are. Come on tell me" he pushed again and Ed sighed "It's nothing Al just let it go" But he wouldn't let it go.

He knew Ed was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was even if it was going to be the last thing he does so he glared at his brother the best way he could and kept quiet.

That sent shivers down Eds spine. It made him so uncomfortable.

As mutch as he didn't want his brother to know he knew that Al wasn't going to give up untill he told him so he sighed and explained.

Al listened quietly and waited till he finished "Brother I think you should tell the Colonel"

As soon as he mouthed the words Ed glared at him,serious as he could be "No way.I'm not telling that jerk anything" Ed didn't want the Colonel involved in his life any more then necessary plus he was sure he would meake some 'scared little kid' jokes.

But Al wasn't going to give up that easy especially not at something like this "Brother he tryed to kill you and he said he would come back"

"I know Al but even if he does I can take him on myself and besides-"

Alphonse had enough "Stop thinking you can do everything youresefl! He could _kill_ you Ed! This is not something to be taken lightly and the fact that he know so mutch about you makes it worse!" he yelled at his brother. He did love his brother but sometimes he was just so stuburn especially at times like this.

Ed stared at him in shock. Did Al just snap at him? But in a way he did deserve it. He looked away,not being able to look at his little brother.

Al looked at him feeling a bit guilty. Maybe he was a bit too harsh "Brother I'm-"

"You're right Al . . ." he mumbled

Al seemed a bit suprised at his responce "What?"

"You're right . . . maybe I do need to tell him . . ."

Could it be? Was Edward Elric actually admitting he was wrong?

"I'll tell him okay? I'll tell him tomorrow" He submitted. But he wasn't going to tell Mustang about this for himself as mutch as for Alphonse. The man was pretty interested in Alphonses body and he may try something. He could take Al cative and make Ed do whatever he wanted or he could experiment on him. If he told Mustang he would have Al under a bit more protection.

"Thank you brother" Al felt relived that his brother finally listened to him and didn't try to get at this alone.

Alphonse knew that as mutch as Ed hated to admit it he couldn't handle everything by himself.

Ed smiled at him and gave a small nod then laid down on the sofa and glanced at the clock. It was pretty late so he decided to go to sleep but his mind started to think of things and a thought came to mind. If that guy knew so mutch about them he must have been watching them or had to get the information from someone else. It was possible that there could be a traitor in the military . . . or maybe the man himself was in it . . .

* * *

_I have mixed feelings about this chapter. It feels rushed. I dont know._

_Thank you for reading and if you have time please drop a rewiew :D_

_See you next time!_

_-Thepandahero98_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came all to quickly and Alphonse couldn't get his brother out of bed no matter what he did.

"Come on brother its already late!" he said as he tryed to pull the blankets off of his still sleeping brother but Edward clenched on to it,holding on to it as if it was a matter of life and death and wouldn't let go.

"Come on brother you promised you would go tell the Colonel today!"

The tug of war kept on going utill Ed finally gave up and let go. He let out a groan and got up then looked at his 'not so little' brother threw narrow eyes "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh come on. Want to go over the conversation we had yesterday again?" Ed just rolled his eyes and got dressed,put on his boots and red coat and was already out the door

"Hey what about breakfast?!" Alphonse yelled as he ran after his brother

"You were the one who wanted to leave as soon as possible! I'll eat later I just wanna get this over with" Ed waved a hand around as he walked.

* * *

The walk to HQ was way too short. Ed tryed to make it last longer by slowing down his pace but just got a shove from Alphonse meaning to hurry up which made him want to slow down more. He was not lookig forward to talking to Colonel Bastard about this but he had no choice since he promised Al so he rather spent the time thinking about how he was going to explain things and a few scenarios of Mustangs teasing popped in his head.

Once they finally got to the door of the Colonels office Alphonse quickly opened the door before his brother would slam it open or even brake it down.

The Colonel was working on his paperwork that just kept stacking up untill Hawkeye had to take out her gun to make him do it. As usual.

"Morning Colonel Bastard,hope you're having a dreadful morning"

"Morning Colonel" Alphonse said politely as always.

"Morning Alphonse"

Mustnag didn't look up from his paperwork to greet them untill he finished scaning the paper. He didn't even bother to answer Edward

"So Fullmetal what brings you here? Your report isn't due for another few days" he had his usual smirk in its place while leaning back in the chair.

"Don't let it go to your head Colonel. I don't even want to be here" Edward mumbled as he shot his little brother a glare.

Mustang couldn't help but raise an eyebrow "So why are you here then?"

Ed crossed his arms and looked away as he mumbled things under his breath.

"Colonel if you have time brother would like to tell you about something that happened yesterday right brother?"Alphonse answere for Ed as he glanced at him.

A smirk started to tug on the Colonels lips "Oh he does does he? Well I would love to hear it. Did you draw a kitty Fullmetal?"

A growel could be heard from the small alchemist "Thats it! I'm not telling him anything!" He started to make his way to the door but something was holding him back. Or someone.

"Brother got attacked yesterday Colonel" Al started for his brother and pulled him back to face the Colonel but Ed would rather be anywhere else then here

"Is this true Fullmetal?" He belived Alphonse but he wanted to hear it from Ed who let out a sigh "Yes it's true"

Roy leaned on his desk with his elbows and his hands intertwined together and covering his mouth "Who was it? Did you see who it was?"

Ed shook his head and stepped closer "It was dark and I couldn't see his face but I didn't recodnize his voice"

Roy listened carefuly and noted down everything in his mind. Ed continued "But the strange thing is that he knew a lot about me,Al and our lives plus he was really interested in Als armor"

There it was again. The thought that made his blood boil

_»You know hes pretty lucky to have that body«_

Lucky? He's everything but lucky.

"Colonel?" Al finally spoke up after the silence with the tension rising with every second.

"If he knew that mutch about you . . ."

"I think there is a traitor in the military Colonel" Ed cut right to the point

"Yes I'm avare of that possibility Fullmetal . . ."

And right there was proof of something Ed would never edmit. Sure they fought a lot but Ed and the Colonel were alike in many ways plus they think alike.

"So what do we do now Colonel? The killer says he will be back"

"We keep quiet. We tell this to no one. If there is really a traitor here then this can't get out or who knows what the concenquences will be.I'm going to tell the team about this so they can help find the culprit but no one else.I trust them. In the mean time keep on guard and don't go anywhere alone. Both of you" Roy explained in a serious tone and the serious expression he always had.

Ed just rolled his eye "Whatever.I could take him"

"There you go again with that brother!"

Ed sighed in defeet "Sorry . Can we go now?" Roy nodded and stood up to walk them to the door "Be carefull you two"

Despite Roys concern Ed just waved a hand around in dissmissal "Yeah yeah whatever you say"

As the two borthers left Hawkeye entered the office "Lieutenant right on time. Please close the door"

She closed the door and aproached him with a bit of suspicion "Everything alright sir?"

Roy walked to the window and looked outside at the two brothers leaving "Lieutenant what im about to tell you is highly classified . . ."

* * *

_OKAY! That's chapter three! I know there is not mutch going on right now but the next chapter is where stuff starts to happen._

_I have a question. Do you guys think this is going to slow?_

_Anyway if you have time please rewiew!_

_See you next time!_

_-Thepandahero98_


	4. Chapter 4

Another day had past by and Ed,just like always, spent it in the library,looking threw a bunch of hughe stacks of alchemy books. The last few days Ed had been a bit on edge since the killer was still after him but he hadn't seen him since that night

"_Maybe there was really nothing to worry about . . ._ " he thought as he scaned over the page of another book but had no idea what he read since his mind was preocupied. He shook his head and went back to the top of the page.

Alphonse had been a bit on edge as well. He was worrying about his brother and didn't like to leave him alone especially for more than ten minutes.

But it looked like everything was going to be fine and besides,Mustang did promise he would protect Ed.

Just as Ed started to get into the book again a girl had passed by

"Is that the Fullmetal alchemist?!" she yelled in excitement.

Ed looked up at the girl who was coming closer

"Oh my god it is so nice to meet you! I think you're really amazing and brave!" she complimented

He just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head "Well thank you"

"Can I get your autograph?" she asked and was already holding out a peice of paper and a pen so Ed couldn't say no.

"Uh yeah sure" he took the pen and quickly scribbled his name on the small paper then handed it back to her

"Thank you so mutch!" the girl grinned and kissed his cheek then quickly ran away.

Ed held his cheek and looked after the girl,blinking.

Al chuckled "Looks like someone is popular with the ladies"

"Shut up!"

Ed mumbled things under his breath and sat back down to start reading again and noticed a folded paper on the book. He picked it up and looked around to see if the one who left it there was still there. But there wasn't a soul other than him and Al in the library.

"Whats that brother?" Al asked as he stepped closer

Ed shrugged "I dont know I just found it here . . ." he unfolded the paper and started reading.

_Hello there Edward_

_Long time no see. But dont worry you'll see me very soon. Very __very soon.I heard you got the colonel involved. It's not going to do you any good. Once I want something I stop at nothing till I get it. Did you figure out who I am yet? And so you won't get bored I'll leave you with a little brain teaser._

_What is so delicate that saying its name breaks it? _

"It's signed 'Your friend in the shadows . . ." Ed mumbled

"B-brother he's really gonna come back isn't he?" Ed nodded "When the hell did he leave this?"

"Must have been when that girl destracted you"

Ed stared at the bottom line "But what confuses me the most is why he gave us a riddle . . ."

_What is so delicate that saying its name breaks it? _

"Saying it brakes it . . ." he thought out loud

"A promise?" Al sugested.

Ed shook his head "You don't brake a promise by just saying its name . . ." then came realization

"It's silence"

"What?

"Silence. It's the answer to the riddle"

"Silence . . . but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we're gonna find out . . ."

* * *

Soon the brothers headed home. As they exited the librabry a certain person smirked to himself

"That was quick . . . hes smarter than I thought . . . This is going to be more fun than I though . . ."

* * *

_And that's chapter four! Sorry I haven't updated in so long._

_So what did you guys think?_

_Please drop a rewiew if you have time!_

_See you next time!_

_- Thepandaherp98_


End file.
